Je ne suis qu'un alchimiste amoureux
by Lilize
Summary: One shot Royai , suite du film et raconté par Roy .C'est ma 1ere fic .Après avoir aidé les frères Elric , Roy retrouve son équipe et particuilièrement Riza et il a bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'il l' aime .


Ceci est ma première fic qui est one shot royai raconté par Roy .Et Royai je précise .

Je pense sincèremetn que je suis meilleur pour les reviews Je remercie ma béta lectrice Aka' (la célèbre et plus que talentueuse Akabane- Girl ! )pour son aide et ses encouragements . Et au fait Ayma t'as vu j'ai écrit et publier une fic ou plutot un oneshot ! J'espere que ça va vous plaire, et j'ai rien contre les review XD . Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"Je ne suis qu'un alchimiste amoureux" **

De nouveau sur la terre ferme, je m'avance, Centrale n'est plus qu'un tas de ruine. Je continue ma route en direction de mon ancienne équipe.

Au loin je peux apercevoir Havoc la cigarette à la bouche, ne changera-t-il donc jamais? A sa droite je peux distinguer Breda, a-t-il toujours peur des chiens? La réponse est oui, il a l'air terrorisé par Hayate qui joue avec Fuery. Ah Fuery, l'ami des bêtes, lui non plus n'a pas changé ! Falman lui préfère inspecter les lieux, toujours aussi sérieux. Aucun d'entre eux n'a changé et tant mieux.

Et bien sûr il y a Riza, Riza la seule femme que j'ai aimé, me pardonnera-t-elle un jour de l'avoir abandonnée? Je l'espère mais je ne la mérite pas, elle a toujours été avec moi pendant les périodes difficiles, toujours à me soutenir, à m'aider, et à me protéger! Sans elle, je ne serai plus là, elle m'a sauvé la vie des centaines de fois. Je serai mort depuis longtemps car elle était également devenue ma raison de vivre...Oui toutes les fautes que j'ai commises, c'est elle qui m'a empêché de mettre fin à mes jours et oublier ce que j'avais fait pour de bon.

Je m'approche de plus en plus du groupe et surtout de Riza, je n'en suis plus qu'à une dizaines mètres. Personne ne s'est encore aperçu de ma présence, ils sont trop occupés et Riza me tourne le dos. Je me rapproche comme si j'étais contrôlé, la distance entre elle et moi se réduit de plus en plus...Les autres se sont enfin aperçus de ma présence, et font mine de rien en comprenant mon intention : prendre par surprise le lieutenant! Elle ne m'a même pas remarqué...Son 6 eme sens l'aurait-elle abandonnée? Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes bras autour de sa taille, mes mains caressant son ventre... Au début je la sens se raidir à ce contact... Et finalement je la sens se détendre. Aurai-je une chance? Elle se decide enfin à me regarder, mais ai-je le courage de faire face à son regard ? Oui je le doit.

Elle se retourne, toujours dans mes bras. La peur m'envahie, j'ai peur d'un rejet mais bien au contraire, elle me fait un sourire radieux et me regarde avec beaucoup d'affection. Tout doucement elle leve ses bras pour les passer autour de mon cou. Normalement je devrais être gêné, la femme que je désire plus que tout est en train de me faire des avances mai je ne ressent pas de gêne, et j'ai compris que le bonheur et l'amour surpassent cela. Et j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place.

Plus je la regarde plus j'ai envie de l'embrasser. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais. J'apprecie énormément cet instant, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Après 10 minutes de baisers passionnés sous les regards amusés des autres, je la relache . Mais la gêne reprend le dessus, et je me mets à rougir face à cette situation, Riza aussi apparemment . Comment lui dire ce que j'épouve ? Et si je lui dis que je n'attends que ça depuis des années ? Que va-t-elle me répondre ?

Je suis un type mort . Je suis vraiment le roi des gaffes, j'enchaine erreur sur erreur . Je viens encore d'en faire une . Et c'est loin d'être la première ni la dernière . Je ne la mérite pas . Je suis un beau monstre ambulant qui l'a abandonnée. Je me suis servi d'elle, je l'ai manipulée , je l'ai trahie, je ne l'écoutait jamais, j'ai été tellement égoiste avec elle. Elle ne le me pardonnera jamais et je la comprends.

-Riza ... Je suis vraiment désolé , je n'aurai jamais dû ... mais je l'ai fait et j'avou que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir prise dans mes bras, de t'avoir embrassée au moins une fois dans ma misérable vie et ça fait depuis que je te connais ... je mérite largement ta haine, que tu me frappe ou que tu m'ote que la vie, que tu me tue, que tu m'étrangle, que tu me tire dessus, que tu ...

Riza vient de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Apparemment c'est la meilleure façon qu'elle ait trouvé pour me faire taire. Après que nos lèvres se sont séparées à nouveau, Riza me regarde droit dans les yeux

- Roy ..

Aie, je la sent mal celle ci ...

-...Tu m'as manquée, dit-elle en m'enlacant. Promet moi de ne plus recommencer . Promet moi que tu vas rester, reste...

Ma douce et tendre Riza éclate en sanglot .. Que dois-je dire? Je ne mérite pas d'avoir ma place à Central ...

-Riza ... Je...je... te mérite pas, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer, je ne peux pas rester..

-Je t'aime... et je ne mérite pas que tu me laisse .

Je suis complètement surpris de ces révelations.

-Alors je vais rester soupirai-je .

Riza me saute dessus de joie. Avec mon puce j'essuie ses larmes et je me remets à l'embrasser avec ce désir d'être près d'elle, ce désir qui brûle tant en moi .

C'est magnifique, ce moment est si intense, seul le bruit de nos coeurs persiste dans ce doux silence. Ce moment si magique, rien ne peux le briser, rien mis à part un homme qui vient nous interrompre :

-Caporal Mustang.

Riza s'éloigne de moi et garde une distante raisonnable pour les 2 soldats que nous sommes.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Je me présente je suis le porte-parole du parlement et j'aimerai que vous me suivez. Nous avons une proposition à vous faire.

- Bien.

Je m'exécute, je regarde une dernière fois mon équipe avant de monter dans une voiture qui me conduit devant un immeuble grisatre épargné par l'attaque. C'est apparament un batiment de secours ou quelque chose du genre .

Plusieurs soldats en nous voyant se mettent au garde à vous, cet homme doit être quelqun d'important.

-Repos sergent, répondit-il

L'individu me fait signe d'entrer dans le hall. Il me conduit dans une salle où siègent les hommes les plus importants du pays.

Chacun fait un grand discours politique, j'essaye de les écouter mais décidément Riza hante toutes mes pensées et la seule parole que je me suis forcé à écouter était sans doute la plus intéressante et la plus importante :

- Au nom de tout le parlement, je vous demande d'accepter de devenir Généralissime et mettre le pays sur le droit chemin, acceptez- vous ?

Moi, généralissime?! Mais que me vaut cet honneur?! Pourtant...Pourtant, peut-être qu'en acceptant je pourrais réparer certaines erreurs ...

-...Oui j'accepte .

-Félicitations, vous êtes le nouveau généralissime, Roy Mustang.

Je sors de la pièce encore choqué de l'offre lorsqu'une secrétaire m'interpelle.

- Monsieur! Un dénommé Havoc vous attend à la demeure des Hugues, il m'a chargée de vous le dire lorsque l'entretient serait terminé.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, repondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Mais de rien, répondit-elle le rouge au joue.

Apparament même avec mon cache-oeil je les fait toutes craquer...

Je prends un taxi et je descends devant la demeure de mon ancien meilleur ami .

Je m'avance et je sonne .

C'est la petite Elysia qui vient m'ouvrir; qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne! Elle braye:

-Maman il est arrivé!!!

-Bonsoir Roy.

-Bonsoir Gracia.

-Venez dans le salon.

Je marche derrière elle, et j'arrive dans une pièce. Telle est ma surprise en voyant tout ce monde! Il y a Breda, Havoc, Falman, Armstrong, Winry, Scieska, Maria Ross, Dennis Brosh et Riza qui me fait des sourires comme je les aime, emplits d'amour. Cela me touche, ils sont tous venu pour moi, pour mon retour, ils ont même fait une banderole où l'on peut lire: "Bon retour parmi nous".

Gracia prends ma veste et je m'avance vers mes compagnons, vers Riza particulièrement .

- Bon retour! dit Havoc.

- Merci beacoup...J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer! Vous avez devant vous le nouveau généralissime !

Tout le monde fut surpris de cet nouvelle. La première à réagir fut Riza, qui bondit sur moi et m'embrasse.

- Félicitation votre exellence!

Et nous revoila en train de nous embrasser en public.

- Riza sans vouloir te séparer de ton prince charmant, tu peux m'aider pour le repas? demande Maria.

A contre coeur je la laisse s'eclipser dans la cuisine.

Profitant que je ne sois plus occupé, les autres viennent me féliciter à tour de role, non sans blaguer, et parler, jouer ou chanter.

Le repas se passe bien, sous la bonne humeur générale. Elysia part se coucher. On s'amuse énormément mais maintenant qu'il est 10h30 seulement, les invités ont besion de sommeil après la longue et pénible journée. Je fait de même mais je tient tout de même à raccompagner Riza .

Sur le chemin, ma Riza me lance :

- Je n'ai pas envie de me coucher mais plutôt de m'amuser ce soir...

C'est moi ou le terrible lieutenent Hawkeye, la femme la plus sérieuse d'Amestris a envie de jouer? Enfin ça ne me dérange pas ...

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Cote à cote nous nous dirigeons vers son domicile . Je sens que nous allons passer une longue nuit agréable mais mouvementée ...

Vers 2h du matin

Je la regarde, elle est magnifique, dans mes bras, allongée, sa peau nue contre la mienne.

- Est-ce que je rêve? lui demandai-je .

-Non, c'est bel est bien la réalité, mais sache que si c'était un rêve ça serait le plus beau, et celui que je fais le plus souvent, me répondit-elle.

Hum qu'est ce que je me sens bien. Elle se blottit encore plus contre moi .

- Tu sais Riza, j'en ai toujours rêvé, je suis si heureux que tu m'aimes, que tu aimes un pauvre imbécile qui est ni un héros, ni un prince charmant, et encore moins un homme parfait. Je ne suis qu'un alchimiste amoureux.

-Non.

- Puisque je te le dit! Je ne suis pas un prince charmant, encore moin un héros et quelqu'un de parfait...

- C'est pas de ça que je parle, tu n'es pas un alchimiste amoureux, tu es MON alchimiste amoueux.

Ravi de cette réponse, je continue ce que j'avais commencé. Cette nuit est encore loin d'être terminée ...

* * *

J'espere que ça vous a plus, et je comte publier une fic ou d'autre OS dans pas longtemps a mons que vous me supliez de ne plus rien poster tellement j'écris mal . Enfin je préfère pas . . Et merci d'avoir lu ma fic . Et ça serai vraiment simpa de reviewer mais je ne réclame pas ( pas comme ma Ayma ) 


End file.
